


Comfort Food

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Brownies, Comfort Food, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Party Planning, Pasta, Pizza, Rain, Talking, breads, chili - Freeform, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Elizabeth with a party, Neal and El both start talking about comfort foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

“Neal, what do you think I should plan for the dinner?” El asked, as she was going over menus and looking anxiously at her computer screen where a few spreadsheets and other things were up. Neal was bringing in Satchmo, having taken the dog out for a brief walk in the cool evening air, as fall was rapidly coming to a close, and winter was approaching. Neal loved walking Satchmo, not only did he get a lot of attention from the ladies, but Satchmo was a lovable dog in his own way, and fun to walk. 

“Depends. What sort of party are you doing?” Neal asked, coming to sit next to her. He picked up one of the menus. “Pasta and fried chicken? Interesting,” He said, eyeing it. 

“My client likes southern food, but finding acceptable caterers in this city that does southern food is kind of difficult. There’s not a lot of places other than Red Lobster that I’m aware of that does shrimp, jumbalaya, and stuffed crabs,” El explained, shuffling menu’s. “I’ve been attempting to figure out a good combination that’ll please New Yorkers as well, but…”

“But they’re a tough crowd to please,” Neal finished, nodding. “Should I call Moz in on this? He might know a few places,” 

“Oh, that would be absolutely splendid!” El said, happily. 

“What would?” Peter asked, coming into the front door, and hanging up his jacket. It had rained some earlier, as New York was famous for its rain. It had dried out before long, but it still left Peter wet and slightly cold. 

“I offered Mozzie’s help in finding a restaurant to cater for El,” Neal explained. “Her client is a kind of picky eater, and the pickiest eater I know is Mozzie,” Neal added. 

“As long as Mozzie doesn’t land my wife in jail, sure I don’t mind him helping.” Peter said dryly, gaining eye rolls and amused looks. “So, you two been here long?”

“I walked Satchmo, and El’s been here for a while,” Neal informed him, handing both him and El a cup of coffee. Peter thanked him with a grateful look, sipping the hot coffee carefully as he parked next to El on the sofa. 

“Cornbread is always a hit,” Peter observed, as he looked at the menu. 

“Cornbread is on the menu, as is dinner rolls,” El reassured him. “Bread’s always a good thing to have, after all. It’s one of my favorite comfort foods, in fact.”

“Really? Mine too,” Neal said, grinning at her. “I like most southern food, actually. Shrimp scampi is rather good,”

“I enjoy Italian, personally.” Peter offered, sipping his coffee. It was beginning to warm his bones, and he held the warm cup in his hands, and glanced at El. “Who’s your client this time?”

“He’s a judge come up from the south for the elections coming up. He wanted a welcome party for the other judges and election members,” Elizabeth explained. “I think that maybe he missed his home, and that’s why he asked for southern food…because it’s a comfort.”

“Comfort food,” Peter said, with a grin. “Brownies, Pizza, and Ice cold coka cola,” He said, pleased. 

“Chili on a rainy day,” Neal offered, grinning. 

“Peanut butter and chocolate,” Elizabeth said wistfully. 

“We can do all of those, actually. I think we have the fixings for brownies, and there’s a thing of chili mix…” Peter said hopefully. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Neal said, grinning. “We rarely get to indulge in comfort food, after all, why not make a night of it for all three of us?”

Satchmo barked, startling them, and causing them to laugh.

“Yeah, Satchmo, we’ll let you have your favorites too, boy.” Peter said, soothingly, and Satchmo stuck his tongue out, grinning at them. 

With the plans in mind, the three got up and headed towards the kitchen, preparing to cook their favorite comfort foods.  
==

End


End file.
